1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an object self-protection apparatus, consisting of a monitoring device which is fixed with respect to the object for vectoring a target-tracking radar device, for the close-range determination of the distance and speed of a missile which is to be defended against, located on a launch container which can be aimed at the threat represented by the missile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An object self-protection apparatus of that kind is known from DE 100 24 320 A1. Described therein is a radar device with a planar antenna comprising grouped individual radiating devices for object self-protection against the threat from an attacking missile, wherein the individual radiating devices are arranged in at least one vertically oriented group as monitoring radar on the substructure, which is fixed with respect to the object, of the aiming drive for a launch container for fragmentation projectiles, which in turn is provided with a target-tracking radar vectored by the monitoring radar for the approach movement of the missile to be defended against. That known radar device, that is to say its search radar for vectoring of the target-tracking radar, involves a considerable level of development complication and expenditure. In addition the search radar is relatively costly in respect of its procurement.